Babysitter Sasuke
by Aki666
Summary: Skip this one it's Underecontrtion, and what you read now may not be of any use.  But if you want to read it then be my guest.
1. Chapter 1: Gone and Found

He he, hey everyone! I know I have 2 other stories but after I read 's "Lovely Lil' Darling" this story line wouldn't leave my brain. I blame 's plot bunnies for the story.

Well I'll just cut to the chase 's owned the story idea and I asked to use it as my own. And got an okay for it now remember** GIVE 1****st**** CREDIT TO 's and 2****nd**** CREDIT TO ME.**

Now if you like this story then you have to go and read 's "Lovely Lil' Darling."

Now on with the story!

**Ages:**

Rookie 9 + Gaara- 16

Team Guy + Temari- 17

Sasuke Never Left.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone and Found

It was a gloomy day in Konoha. You would think that this village would be happy on a nice sunny day like this but it was hard to be. The reason why was because it had been 4 days since Hinata Hyuuga had disappeared during a recon mission with Sasuke.

After she had disappeared Sasuke was taking the blame and was beaten up but Neji and Kiba for not keeping a better eye on her. But none the less he still blamed himself for not being able to prevent it.

So now standing in the Hokage office was the Rookie 9 and Team Guy. All had worried and concerned looks on their faces for their missing friend/family member. They all wanted to say something but they let Kiba and Naruto do that for them.

"Come on Baa-chan we have to go and look for her!" (If you don't know who this is… Shame on you.)

"Yeah, we have to find and save her before whoever has her dose something to her!" Kiba yelled as he pleaded (or more like demanded) her to let them go and search for her with Akamaru barking at his side in agreement.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her table. "For the last time no! I will not let you go and look for her! She is perfectly fine by herself!"

"But-" Kiba started.

"No buts'! No get ou-" Tsunade was interrupted but an ANBU with a falcon mask bust through the door.

"What do you want?" She growled out.

"I'm very sorry Lady Tsunade. But we just found Hinata Hyuuga outside of the gates of Konoha." The ANBU reported quickly.

"What!" The occupants' yelled (with the exception of Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru) as they faced him.

"Are you sure it's her and not someone else?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes ma'am we have already confirmed it with many people. Another ANBU is bringing her now as we speak. But…"

"But… what?" She asked heatedly as she eyed the ANBU.

"Well there seems to be a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well Lady Tsunade I don't know how to say this but-" The ANBU was cut off but a high pitched whiney scream filling the tower.

"Put me down! If you don't put me down you're going to be sorry!"

"Would you stay still you little- OW!"

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he and the rest watched as the door was swing open. To an ANBU with a cat mask fell to the floor with an angry 5 year-old girl attacking him at every angle she could reach. Biting, punching, kicking, and scratching had been her many means of attacking the poor ninja.

All they could do was look on wide eyed at the scene before them. A 5 year-old girl attacking an ANBU and that ANBU struggling to keep the child at bay.

"Don't just stand there looking **HELP ME GET HER OFF ME!**" They seemed to snap out of their stupider because Naruto and Ten Ten ran over to help the poor guy. Ten ten pulled the child off the ANBU while Naruto help him up.

The child had calmed down after Ten Ten had cooed her while rubbing her back in a soothing motion, before the child started crying her little eyes out.

After being on his feet he yanked his arm from Naruto and walked out of the office leaving without permission while in the process leaving his partner behind yell, "This is why I hate kids!"

The falcon masked ANBU was left to explain. "Um…As I said before we have a problem and well…as you can see Hinata Hyuuga…has been turned into a 5 year-old child."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that's chapter 1 for you people.

Yes I know I have 2 other stories but I had to do this one because I hit the wall for:

"Why Me?" and "Studded Be Gone."

But now after I typed this out I have new ideas for the others'! So please don't hurt me! DX

Well until the next chapter/other stories.

Your friend: - Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	2. Chapter 2: It Comes to Light

You this is the next chapter and it will be longer then the last one.

And if you see any spelling mistakes please pay them no mind. I wrote this in Wordpad amd spleed checked it on FF.

So yeah. (~)

**ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Comes To Light

After his statement the lone ANBU was dismissed leaving the occupants' to stare at the child on the floor. But this time the child was no longer crying but laughing as she tried to catch Akamaru's wagging tail tripping on her clothes a few times in the mites of playing.

Her outfit was very simple looking. It consisted of a light purple long sleeve yukata with her headband being used as a belt, blue baggy shorts that went to her knees, and a pair of tiny black nin-shoes.

Naruto was the first to brake the silent. "What do we do now?" Naruto looked around to see if anyone had any ideas.

"We see what she can remember." All eyes snapped to Tsunade as she eyed the child.

"Hinata?" The little girl stopped what she was doing and looked at Tsunade.

"Would you please come here?" She did as she was told and made her way over to Tsunade's desk. Once there Tsunade picked her up and placed her on it. "I going to ask you a few questions ok. And I want you to ask them the best that you can alright?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Ok, I'll try."

"Good." She smiled gently. "Now well start with an easy one. Can you tell me your name and how old you are?"

"But Lady Tsunade we already know that it's her. You even called her name and she looked at you." Kiba complained. With the others nodding in agreement.

"But we still need to hear it from her. Now keep quite Kiba."

"My name is Hinata and um..." Hinata started counting on her fingers. After a few minutes she held up 3 fingers on her left hand and 2 fingers on the right hand. "I'm this many!" She smiled cutely.

"Ah, so your name is Hinata and 5 years old huh?"

"Yep!" She nodded with a smile.

"Ok then next question. Do you know where you are?" She smiled softly.

Hinata thought hard about it. "I'm in Konoha right?"

"Yes very good." She smiled as she heard Hinata giggle.

"Ok this is the last question. Alright?" Tsunade looked Hinata in the eyes and Hinata just stared back. "Ok."

"Do you remember how you got here or remember anything before now?" Her voice was gentle but serious at the same time. The little girl thought about it for a long moment scrunching up her face cutely as she started thinking.

"Well do you remember anything?" Tsunade looked over at the ninjas' in her office that she had forgotten about until Kiba said something.

"I don't remember." All eyes snapped to the little girl. " But I do remember someone brought me here. His name was Kaji. He was a nice person. He took really good care of me." She smiled happily at the short memory.

"Did he tell you anything other then his name?" It was Shino's turn to speak up.

"No, but he told me to give this to someone called Tsade." Little Hinata pulled a small scroll from the left sleeve of her shirt.

"Do you mean Tsunade?" Sakura corrected.

Hinata looked at the other ninjas' and pouted. "That's what I said 'Tsade'."

"Tsunade." She corrected again.

"Tsade." The 5 year old frowned.

"No. Tsu-na-de." Sakura said slowly.

"Ts-a-de."

"Tsu-" Sakura was cut off by Ten Ten screaming. "She **5**! She's not going to say it right!" Now it was her turn to be staired at. "What? You we're all thinking the same thing. I just voiced it."

After a short while to think about it they all agreed that they were all thinking that it was stupid to correct a 5 year old. Now why Sakura would even want to was beyond them.

"Well it looks like she'll be stuck like that for a while." The short silents was broken by Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked as he and the rest looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"Sigh...here have a look for your self." Tsunade put the scroll down on the table.

Neji pick it up and started reading it as he finished he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!"

This through everyone into a slight panic when Hinata freaked out from the scream and fell of the Hokage's desk.

"Hinata!" Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru rush forward to catch her only to land in a pile on the floor with Shikamaru leaned over the desk just barelycatching her by her tiny leg with her hanging upside down.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" She giggle cheerfully while clapping her hands.

"Let's not." Commented Shino as he, Kiba, and Naruto got up.

"Neji what the hell you gave us a heart attack over here!" yelled Shikamaru lazily as he handed Hinata to Lady Tsunade.

"Yeah, what so bad about that note that you have to yell?" They slowly gathered behind Neji's still shaking form anger.

"Just see for your selves." He turned around and showed them the letter. After the scanned it they all yelled, "WHAT!" Naruto grabbed the scroll with the other reading over his shoulder.

* * *

_Hello there Lady __Tsunade._

_My name is Kaji and I'm writing this letter so that you may know what has happened to Mrs. Hinata here and well..._

_It's my fault she ended up this way. But I can assure you that it was a complete accident and not on purpose._

_I was playing with one of my dad's hidden scrolls and when I shouldn't have been. And I found a justsu called __'Mouroku __no Jutsu.' It turns the enemy into a child of any age of your choosing._

_Now I was going to use it on my older brother to get back at him. So I went out and looked for him. When I thought I had found him I did the jutsu not really thinking twice about it._

_After the lights had fadded I had smiled thinking that I had got him but only to see a little 5 year old girl smiling at me._

_Now I tried to turn her back, my brother tried to turn her back, and my dad tried to turn her back. But as you can see that didn't really work out so well._

_So my dad said to take her back to her village and give her to you until well can find away to fix her._

_So until then I'm really really sorry!_

_-Kaji._

_

* * *

_

[Back to the story.]

"So that's how it is and all we can do now is wait. Until then we need to put Little Hinata somewhere safe." Tsunade smiled happily as she patted Hinata's head lovingly.

"Lady Tsunade. I would like to take care of my-" Neji was cut off by Tsunade. "Nope sorry Neji but Little Hinata will not be staying with you but with Sasuke instead."

"What but why?"

"Yeah why do I have to watch her when Neji just happily volunteered to do it?" Sasuke glared at the Hokage.

"Because if you had paid attention instead of ignoring her this would not have happened in the first place." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before scowling.

"Now that everyone understands." She smiled as she stood up and walked over to Sasuke with Hinata in her arm. "Here. This is your new mission. You will take care of Little Hinata until they find away to return her to normal. Is that understood Sasuke?" She handed Sasuke the little girl with a smile as he nodded his head. "Good, you are all dismissed." And with that she went back to her desk and looked out in to the village from her window. The other ninja slowly leaving one after another.

As Sasuke shut the door Tsunade had one last thing to say. "Oh and Sasuke until this mission is over you will not be getting any more." The door shut leaving a pissed off Sasuke in its wake.

Once outside Kiba, Shino, and Neji left with parting words for him too.

"Hurt Hinata in any way and die." They said at the unison eyes glaring death before leaving to go do what they had to do for that day before returning home.

Sasuke looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked Sasuke.

She smiled cutely.

He scowled as one thought crossed his mind as he headed for his apartment. (This is going to be one long and irritating mission.)

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok that's chapter 2.

**yukata- **male version of a kimono.

_**'Mouroku **__**no Jutsu.' - **__Second Childhood._

_Next chapter will be Sasuke's first day babysitting Hinata. That should be fun. Fufufufufuf. -evil smile-_

Well until next time.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	3. Chapter 3: First Day's Suck

Hey people I finally got Windows Word Doc!

HAHAHA! NOW I CAN WRITE AND HAVE SPELLCHECK!

VE VA LA SPELLCHECK! HAHAHA!

This is the next chapter 3 of Babysitter Sasuke!

"Talking"

'Whispering'

(Thinking)

**Sound Affect!**

-Skip to place or time-

[Author's Notes]

Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 3 First Day's Suck

The house was quite too quite. Sasuke looked at Hinata as she sat on the floor in front of him looking around the living room in awe.

The living room was not too big or too small. The walls were painted a dark gray while the floor was a light brown. Inside the room was a long black sofa sitting on top of a cream colored rug. A glass coffee' table in the center of the room, And a flat screen T.V. on the center wall. On the side of the room were two hallways one going into the kitchen and the other going to the bedrooms and bathroom.

This unnerved him greatly. Because the second they had set foot inside the apartment she had not said a word, and it had been 2 hours since then.

(What do I do now?) Sasuke thought as a wave of irritation flooded him. (This is stupid I shouldn't have to watch her. I am a Uchiha damn it, I should not have to babysit!) Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his pant leg being pulled. He looked down to see Hinata.

"What?"

"I'm hugry." She answer as her stomach growled loudly.

"..."

She tugged at his pant leg again. "I'm hugry daddy."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't call me daddy. My name is Sasuke." He informed her with a light scowl.

(Well it looks like she doesn't remember me. I'll have to report that the old hag when I get a chance.)

"Daddy."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "It's Sa-su-ke." He broke down each syllable for her.

"Dad-dy." She broke it down for him.

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose filling a head ace coming on. (We'll have to work on that.)

Hinata pouted as she stomped her tiny feet. "You're daddy!"

Sasuke watched her pout and smiled slightly. (Who know The Hinata Hyuuga could pout.)

"Daddy." The little girl pointed to him with a frown.

"Fine do what you want." He got up and walked in to the kitchen with Little Hinata in tow.

The kitchen was very different color wise then the living room. The walls were painted a bluish purple while the floors were white title. The counter top was black garnet and the cabinets were a light tan, with stainless steel appliances.

Sasuke strolled over to the cabinets to see what he had to eat.

He opened the cabinets to reveal…nothing.

They were empty not even a Crum was present. He then went to the freezer and got the same result, nothing in the freezing but a few ice cubes. (I have to have something to eat in this stupid house.) He glared at the freezer hoping that if he glared it long enough it would produce food to eat.

But sadly it didn't work. So he moved on to the fridge. (Ok, hopefully there's something in the fridge.)

The second Sasuke opened the door he slammed it shut and back away slowly white as s sheet. (Note to self: burn fridge.)

"Wh-what's wrong daddy?" called Hinata in a worried voice.

Sasuke blushed slightly and quickly regained his composure. "I-it's nothing Hinata." He looked at the fridge one last time. "Hinata we're going to Ichiraku's for lunch."

He grabbed her hand and the left the house. Hinata looked toward the kitchen one last time with a confused look on her face.

* * *

-At Ichiraku Ramen-

Hinata was happily eating into her bowl of chicken ramen. To her right sat Sasuke as he watched her eat.

As he watched one thought when threw his head. (She's worse than Naruto!) He watched for a few more minutes as the ramen seemed to going everywhere but her mouth before going back to his own bowl of pork ramen.

When they were both done Sasuke paid and left the shop.

The villager's gave Sasuke strange looks and began to whisper as he walked by them.

'And here I thought he was a nice boy.'

'Kid's these days.'

'I wonder which Hyuuga is the mother?'

'Has he no same?'

Sasuke glared and began to walk faster as he passed each whispering person.

(Do they have nothing more important to do then the gossip about other people?) He thought as he slowly began to forget that Hinata was with him and she was a small child.

"Daddy, wait for me!" Hinata cried desperately as she pushed thru the crowd of people. When couldn't see him anymore tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The raven haired teen turned his head to see Hinata's being pulled away from him. "Shit I forgot about her!" He ran back into the crowed, grabbed her and jumped to the side with Hinata clinging to his shirt for dear life her face buried into his chest.

"Hey short you alright?"

"She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Y-yes."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to put her down. But she wouldn't let go of his shirt she only gripped it tighter.

"Hey let go so I can put you down." He commanded as he pulled.

"No." She protested.

"I said let go." He growled as he pulled harder.

"NO!" She screamed as she gave his shirt a death grip. This prose went on for 20 minutes before Sasuke gave up for three reasons. One: His shirt would have ripped and he didn't need any fan girls chasing him all around the village. Two: Hinata's screaming started to hurt his ears. Who knew Hinata had lungs to yell that loud. And last but not least three: He was getting stranger looks for the people in the market place then he liked. So here he was walking around the village with a little Hinata hugging his right arm.

As they walked around they ran into Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey teme, we've been looking all over for you." Naruto and Sakura made their way to them.

"Wow, you look like you're doing just fine." Sakura commented as she looked at Sasuke holding a smiling Hinata.

"Hn. So what did you guys want any way?" Sasuke looked at them with a board expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, Lady Tsunade told us to help you get some thing's for Hinata." Sakura said with a smile as she got closer to Sasuke.

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know things like a bed, clothes, food, and toy's." She listed. "We can go together and get to know each other better." She batted her eyes at him.

Sasuke was about to say something but was cut off by Hinata.

"Get away from my daddy!" Hinata yelled as she glared at Sakura form the Sasuke's arm.

Sakura starred at Hinata while Naruto fell to the ground laughing his butt off.

"Ha-ha-ha, she called you her daddy teme!" The orange clad ninja was on the ground holding his sides as Sasuke growled at him. "It's not my fault she thinks I'm her dad."

"Well if he's your daddy then I'll be your mommy." Sakura smiled happily.

"No. I don't need a mommy I need daddy."

"But-" She was cut off by Sasuke. "Sakura don't even start, I don't want to be here all day with you arguing with a 5 year old. Dobe get up we're going." Sasuke walked passed them to the nearest baby store with a snickering Naruto and a frowning Sakura.

* * *

After 3 hours of shopping they finally made it back to Sasuke's apartment with all the stuff Hinata may need and new fridge after they saw what was inside.

"Well Sasuke-kun that's the last of it. We kid proofed your apartment, put away her clothes, put together her bed, opened her toys, replaced your fridge." Sakura shivered at the thought of the old fridge. "And last but not least we stocked your kitchen to the point you don't need to go shopping for a month." She listed as she stretched out her arms.

"Yep, it's all done teme." Naruto commented as he played with Hinata.

"Hn."

"Well teme I have to go. I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved as he walked to the door.

"Yeah I've got to get going too Sasuke-kun but I'll see you later." Sakura cooed as she fallowed Naruto.

Sasuke opened for them so they could be on their way and out of his house.

"Bye Dobe. Bye Fan girl see you later!" She called back from the living room.

Naruto and Sakura froze for a second before walking out the door heading home leaving Hinata alone once more.

Sasuke locked the door and walked back into the living room to find that Hinata was playing a different game then when Naruto was playing with her. She was playing with a truck and a doll. As he got closer he could hear her talking. (I wonder she's saying?) When he got within hear shot he listened closely.

"No James! I didn't mean to cheat on you, I'm sorry." She waved the doll back and forth as she made it speak.

"But you did and you broke my heart!" She rolled the truck as it spoke.

"Please forgive me!"

"I will never forgive you! You will pay for what you've done!" She dropped the doll to the floor and rolled the truck over it a few times and she made the doll scream in pain.

The young Uchiha looked on horrified by what he had just seen. (I need to report that tomorrow. And I better talk to Neji about it too.)

"Hinata." Sasuke called.

"She jumped slightly and wiped her head around to Sasuke and looked at him.

"Y-yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"You need to take a bath and then head to-" He stopped mid-senates when he saw Hinata make a run for it.

"Ah man!" He said under his breath and then took off after her.

* * *

[A/N: If you want the bath battle, just tell me in the review and I'll put it up.]

After an hour of Hind and Seek, then 10 minutes of Catch Me If You Can, 30 minute bath 10 minutes getting her dressed and then 4 bed time stories she was finally in bed and sleeping soundly.

Sasuke quietly closed the door and went to his room. Once there he flopped on to his bed completely wiped out. As he closed his eyes only on thought crossed his head. (This is going to be one long mission.)

* * *

YO! I'm done! It's like 2:03am in Alaska!

HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE NOT SLEPT IN LIKE 4 DAYS! XD Can you tell!

He-he-he, I will post the next chapter to 'Why Me?' And 'Stutter Be Gone' later today after I get some sleep!

Well night! And JA NE!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	4. Side Story: Bed Time Battle!

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I had to get back into a night time sleep cycle. It's very hard might I say when you're an insomniac who works during the day.

"Talking"

'Whispering'

(Thinking)

Well without any more delay here it is by Viewer Request Bed Time Battle!

* * *

Side Story: Bed Time Battle

"Hinata its bath time so come her!" Our onyx eye caretaker ran down the hallway of his apartment chasing after our tiny lavender eyed heir.

"No, I don't want a bath!" Hinata ran around a corner.

Sasuke turned the same corner entering his bed room and saw…nothing but the contents of his room. Which consisted of a dark blue walls, cherry wood floors, a black frame round bed with a window over it and a gray side table to the left of the bed. A black dresser by the bathroom door, a dark blue desk in the far corner. And three doors, one leading to the bathroom, another into a will stocked closet, and the last door leading into the hallway.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" He looked around slowly as he walked in. (I just saw her run in here.) He started to look for her starting in his closet.

Hinata was hidden under his bed hands over her mouth to stay quite as he looked around the room. She watched his feet carefully seeing where he was headed to next when he went into his bathroom she quickly ran out of the room.

When Sasuke was coming out of the bathroom he spotted her. "I got you now little hime." He ran out of his room to once again lose sight of her. "Man, I would _give anything _to have the Byakugan right now." The last Uchiha headed for the kitchen on the hunt for the little Hyuuga.

Meanwhile Hinata ran to the second bathroom to hide. The walls were a cream colored with a white sink, toilet, bathtub, and floor titles while the fascists were stainless steel. She climbed into the bathtub and smiled happily. 'He'll never find me here.' She quietly giggled to herself at her own genius.

* * *

After an hour of looking for her Sasuke still couldn't find her.

He had looked everywhere for her. He looked in his room, the kitchen, living room, every closet and cabinet, under the beds, the couch, and the tables. The doorway, her room, and his bathroom he had looked everywhere!

Just when he was about to give up he a thought zipped through his head. He faced palmed himself and set off to his destination…the guest bathroom. And sure enough sitting in the bathtub was the raven haired girl.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He closed the door behind him and locked the door. "Found you."

The white eyed toddler jumped out of the bathtub and ran for the door, after a few seconds of trying to reach it she gave up. She looked behind her and dodged Sasuke's hands that reached out to pick her up this little game of _Catch me if you can_ went on for 10 minutes before Sasuke finally grabbed her.

Hinata's eyes grew wide as Sasuke picked her up. "NO! I DON'T WANNA A BATH!" She struggled and wiggled with all her might. He held on to her and turned on the bath water in to the tub.

"Hold still you little monster!" The black eyed teen yelled as you undressed the toddler. After a few kicks, punches, and scratches to the face he finally got her undressed. He tried to put her in the bath tub but she clung to his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"NO BATH!"

"Yes, bath. You need it so come on let go." He gritted his teeth as he pulled, but Hinata was not letting go of the shirt if it prevented her from getting a bath. "What's the matter with you? Your elemental jutsu affinity is water, why are you afraid of it?" A few seconds later he got her off and put her into the water.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke washed her little body as she freaked out and tried to escape four different times only to be put back and rinsed off. He then watched her hair when she kept thrashing around some of the shampoo got in her eyes and that little sting to the eyes resulted in her crying and splashing him with soapy water as payback.

When that task was done Sasuke walked out of the bathroom holding a scowling Hinata wrapped in a towel and him soaking wet. (Ok, I will be reporting that to the old hag and Neji and I really need to talk.) He growled in his head as he walked to his bedroom to change out of his wet clothes.

As he changed he looked over to Hinata still sitting on his bed wrapped in the towel. Part of the towel was on her head while the rest was still wrapped around her tightly. If you were to look close enough you could see she had a scowl on her face had gotten deeper and was glaring at him.

He just smirked as he finished getting dressed. "Hinata if you keep making that face it's going to get stuck that way." The little girl stuck out her tong (?) at the teen with a pout on her face.

When Sasuke went to picked her up he got a toddler hand to the face. "Ouch!" He stepped back slightly holding his face.

"No bed time!" Little Hinata yelled from where she sat.

Sasuke rubbed his face. "That's it no more mister nice guy!" He stalked over to the bed and picked up the white eye child avoiding another slap to the face tucking her under his arm as he walked to her bedroom. Hinata thrashed and wiggled trying to get free the whole way.

Once they were in her room he put her on the floor while he sat on the bed. "Ok, go and pick something to ware and bring it back here." She stuck her tong out at him again before running over to the dresser and going through the bottom dour (?) to find something she wanted to ware.

(She's going to be the death of me, I just know it.) He watched her from a moment. (She's way different then I remember her being from when we were kids.) He closed his eyes and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Daddy, I'm done!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata standing in front of him holding out the clothes she picked out. "Ok let's get you dressed."

Now this had to be the shortest time to get her ready since they started. And in about ten minutes she was all dressed and ready for bed.

She was wearing a pair of pajamas from the boys' section. On the front of the shirt a ninja was leaping through the air in the moon light, on the back was the kanji's for 'beware' and 'dangerous' on it, while the pants had kunai, shuriken, and paper bombs littered randomly around as if there had been an epic fight and it had just ended. **[A/N: You can pick the colors for the shirt and pants.]**

The pajamas she wore are one of many set's she had picked out when they went shopping earlier that day, and one of the reasons it took so long to shop. Sasuke had told her to get whatever she wanted so they could go home. Hinata then took that opportunity to dash to the boys' section of the store and picked them out. After seeing the pajamas and other clothes she had pick out, Sakura had tried to get her to pick a pink nightgown, a few dresses and skirts. But the stubborn toddler had refused to even look at them saying that pink, skirts, and dresses was to girly and wasn't cool enough.

"Ok Hinata it's time to go to sleep."

Hinata rubbed her eye with her tiny fist with a small yawn. "But I'm not sleepy yet daddy."

He smiled and picked up the clearly sleepy toddler and put her into her new bed. "Whatever, you say shorty." The last Uchiha made his way to the door but was stopped by a little hand grabbing the corner of his shirt. "Daddy will you tell me a story, pease." She pleaded softly.

Sasuke mentally groaned all he wanted to do was go to sleep. When he looked back at her to say no he came face to face with a puppy dog pout. He groaned again and after a few more moments he light out a sigh. "Fine but I'm only going to tell you one story and then its bed time, understand me?" He looked at her as she nodded her head. The 17 year-old sat down next to the bed and started.

"Ok, Once in a land far, far away…"

* * *

Four bed time stories later she was finally in bed and sleeping soundly. Sasuke slowly and quietly stood up and made his way to the door. When he looked back at Hinata to see if she was still asleep he fell over one of her toy trucks and fell to the floor with a rather loud **'THUD!'**

The second after hitting the floor Sasuke looked back at the sleeping child. The little Hyuuga stirred slightly, she rolled over and face the wall. He let out a sigh of relief that she was still asleep. After getting up he left the room this time making sure not to fall over any more toys.

* * *

That is Bed Time Battle! Hope you like it and I hope you looked forward to the next chapter.

Ja Ne!

Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Childhood

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I had to get back into a night time sleep cycle. It's very hard might I say when you're an insomniac who

"Talking"

'Whispering'

(Thinking)

-Place-

I forgot to put down that Little Hinata has long hair like in Naruto Shippuden.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Different Childhood

Hinata awoke to the sun peeking through the curtain and shining in her face. She tried to ignore it by rolling over and facing the wall. But as the sun raised higher into the sky it soon peeking into her face. She finally gave up on sleeping and got up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a tiny fist before looked around her room.

The walls were pained a light blue with crimson edgings. The closet sat across from the bed, a black dresser to the left while a white toy box sat under a window on to the right, and in the corner of the room was a basket for dirty laundry. The floors wear cherry hard wood and in the center sat a medium sized lavender rug with toys randomly littered the room.

Hinata got out of bed and walked out of her room in search of her 'daddy.' **[A/N: Ok if you don't know who that is then you might want to go back and read the last few chapters.] **She walked down the hallway and came to Sasuke's bed room door. She got on her tippy toes as she reached for the knob, after a few seconds she finally reached it and say Sasuke still sleeping in his room. She back out of the door a little bit and ran over up to the only to jump on top it landing on Sasuke's back yelling, "Daddy, time to wak up!"

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?" The young Uchiha growled at the smiling toddler.

"Come on get! I'm hugry!" She was jumping up and down on the bed chanting. "Hugry! Hugry! Hugry! Hugry!"

Sasuke growled in irritable as he sat up and looked at his clock as it flashed the time read 7:30am. (Who the hell gets up at 7:30am?) He glared at the little girl as she continued her chanting as she hopped around the bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She had a smile and giggled as she hopped around the bed.

"Ok, ok I up now go get your clothes and bring them back here when you pick them." He instructed as he slid off his bed and headed to his closet.

"Ok daddy." The little Hyuuga slid off the bed and raced over to her room to get some clothes.

"Man, I really need to talk to Neji." He walked over to his closet and got dressed. After that he went into the bathroom, when he came out a few minutes later he saw Hinata sitting on his bed trying to dress herself. So far she had on a crimson short sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve shirt as an undershirt with her right arm hanging out while the left made it through the arm hole. Her short white pants looked like they were on right but if you looked closely you could see that they were on backwards, and her hair was cut short.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke did a double take and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Hinata's once waist long hair was now cut in a hair style crossed between Sai and Gaara. **[A/N: Just picture Hiro from 'Why Me?' as a kid and you have this stories Hinata. She's still a girl she just doesn't look it.]**

"HINATA HYUUGA!" The last Uchiha screeched angrily.

Hinata flinched and stopped her movements at her full name being called. She slowly turned to look at Sasuke. His face didn't look to happy as he walked up to her, to be honest she was really scared as to what he was going to do to her.

"Y-yes, d-daddy?" She asked hesitantly as he came down to her level. Sasuke looked her in the eyes. He could see that she was scared so he tried to calm down a little bit before speaking rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What happened to you hair?"

"…" The little girl was quite as she looked at the floor. A moment later she mumbled something out.

"Hinata I can't hear you when you mumble like that." He looked at the little white eye toddler. "Hinata I'm not going to get mad I promise. I just want to know what happened to your hair."

"I…cut it." She said a little louder so he could hear.

"Why…why did you cut it?"

"Cuse it got in the way."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again with his eyes shut tight. (She cut her hair because it got in the way. Ok, this is defiantly not the same Hinata as before. And where did she even find something sharp enough to cut her hair with? I mean Dobe, Sakura, and I put them out of reach and locked them up to make sure she couldn't get to let alone use them. So where did she get something like that?"

"Am I in troble?" She peeked up from the floor to look at Sasuke.

"No, you're not in trouble. Here let me get you dressed so we can go eat and then see a few people." The little toddler nodded her head. Once she was dressed they went to Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast. After that they went to go and see Tsunade.

* * *

-Tsunade's Office-

Tsunade was getting a mission report for Team Gai when they heard a knock on the door.

(Who could that be?) Tsunade wasn't planning on seeing anyone else until the afternoon. "Come in?" To their surprise Sasuke walked in looking tired with a very hyper looking little boy darting into the room. (Wonder who the kid is?) The slug mistress thought.

"What have you done to my cousin Uchiha?" Neji looked like he was going to kill the younger boy.

"Wait, that's Hinata?" The rest of the occupants yelled as the eyed the little Hyuuga toddler.

"It's not my fault I swear!" The younger boy rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"How is that your fault?" Neji questioned harshly as the watched little Hinata run and mask into the desk face first, get up and running into the bookshelf.

"If you let me explain and report a few things then you'll know that it's NOT MY FAULT!" Sasuke's eye was twitching…badly, like you would think that he was have a seizure or something.

"Ok, Neji leave Sasuke alone and Sasuke clam down and give your report." Tsunade said as calmly as she could.

The last Uchiha took a deep breath and sighed tiredly. "Ok first is the report for Lady Tsunade and while I give this report I have some questions at the same time for you Neji. Now I want you to keep in mind I've only had her for a day and a half." He slid to the floor in front of the door.

"Well start Uchiha, and it better be good."

"Ok, first off she thinks I'm her dad. She keeps calling me 'daddy' and every time I try and correct but every time I do it turns into a fight so I gave up on that. Now last night after Sakura and Naruto left my apartment she called Sakura 'fangirl' and Naruto 'dobe' instead of by their real names. Now that's half my fault, she called Naruto 'dobe' because that's what I called him, but I didn't call Sakura and 'fangirl' so I have no idea where she got that from." He covered his eyes to block out the light in the room. "But it's the stuff that happened afterword's that has me puzzled."

"Puzzled? What do you mean puzzled?" Tenten asked not really understanding.

"This where the questions start Neji. I need you to be as honest as you can, alright." Sasuke looked Neji eyes, when he got a nodded from him he continued.

"Ok she was playing with a truck and a doll she was playing so kind of game with them." Sasuke went through his ninja pouch and pulled out a small truck and a small doll.

"Hinata. Put that down and come here." He called out sounding a little tired. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, and Tsunade where what he was talking about. When the little toddler came from behind Tenten with a kunai in her right hand.

"What the hell, where did she get that kunai from?" Tsunade asked as they just starred at the little girl.

"Most likely form Tenten's weapons pouch." Sasuke said unfazed. Tenten went through her pouch and spotted a kunai missing. "She took my kunai."

"Do I hav to daddy?"

"Yes, you have to. Now come here."

Little Hinata frowned as she dropped the kunai to the floor with a loud **'Clang'** in the room next to her as she ran over to Sasuke. Tenten picked up the discarded weapon and put it back in her pouch.

"Wat." She asked a little peeved that she had to drop the kunai.

"Don't give me that." He held out the doll and the truck. "Show them what the truck did to the doll last night." He commanded as he put them in her hands. Hinata turned around and face Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, and Tsunade. She sat down on the floor and showed them.

"No James! I didn't mean to cheat on you, I'm sorry." She waved the doll back and forth as she made it speak.

"But you did and you broke my heart!" She rolled the truck as it spoke.

"Please forgive me!"

"I will never forgive you! You will pay for what you've done!" She dropped the doll to the floor and rolled the truck over it a few times and she made the doll scream in pain.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai, and Tsunade looked just as horrified if not more so then Sasuke did the day before by what they had just seen their innocent Hinata had said and done.

"Can I go now?" She looked at Sasuke hoping he'd say yes.

"You can go." Sasuke watched as she hand him the toys' and went back over to the bookshelf.

"Ok Neji first question, was she like that when she was a kid?" The Sharingan user asked as he put the toys' away.

"No, not at all. She always had tea parties with them." He responded.

"Okay, then. Well next is was she loud or hate taking a bath as a kid or something like that?"

"No, from what I can remember she always loved baths and was a fairly quite as a child. Why do you ask?"

"Well last night when I wanted to give her a bath I had to-" Sasuke was cut off but Hinata yelling.

"NO BATH!" Everybody in the room looked at her as she peeked from behind Tsunade's desk leg.

"Not actually about giving you another bath Hinata." Sasuke explained.

"DADDY, NO BATH!" She was glaring at Sasuke with a scowl.

"Ok fine, whatever, I get it no baths." He looked at her hard as she slipped under the desk out of sight.

"As I was saying. I tried to give Hinata a b-a-t-h and it took an hour and thirty minutes to do it. Now it took an hour just to find her, then another thirty minutes to get her to let go of my shirt, wash her and dry her. Now before I even put her in the water she put up a really go fight not to get into the bath. Like I talking kicks, punches, and scratches to my face just so I would let go of her. Once she was in the water she freaked out and tried to escape the tub four different times. And mind you the reaction you just saw was just like it was last night." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, doesn't the lovely little flower Hinata have a youthful elemental jutsu affinity to water?" Lee asked a little confused.

"Yeah, last time I checked it was." The raven haired boy rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, is that was a very interesting report Sasuke but-"

"I'm not done yet there are two more things I have to report." The young teen said as he cut Tsunade off.

"Ok and those would be what?"

"Well one is these things she will do and two is what comes out of her mouth. I don't know if kid's do this all the time but-" Sasuke looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Tenten asked wondering what he was doing.

The room was dead quite when out of nowhere Sasuke leaped to the side landing on the other side of the room and out of the way. The other looked at him like he was crazy. But half a second later they heard a scream. "You are my slave!" They turned around just in time to see Gai covered in a smock bomb and tackled from above by a gray blob. When he hit the ground there was a **'Snap'** and a '**Cark**' fallowed but a painful sound **'Smack.'**

"What the hell was that?" yelled Neji as he waited for the smock to clear.

But when the smock cleared they saw Hinata laying on top of Gai laughing happily as Gai tried to figure out what just happened. Along with the rest of Team Gai and Tsunade.

"That's what I talking about! She's been doing that the whole way here! She'll disappear only to be on top of something high like a building, jump off and yell out something random and messed up, then tackle a random person to the ground and laugh!" He said pointing at little Hinata. "I mean what kind of kid dose that! Not to mention she cut her own hair with a kunai that was locked up and put on a shelf she can't reach!" Sasuke just fell to the ground rubbed his face and growled in frustration while kicking his feet. The others looked at him like he had lost his mind or that being emo finally made him snap.

"Wow…this is the first time I've seen him like that." Tenten commented as she watched Sasuke freak out. All the others could do was nod in agreement as Hinata laughed harder after seeing Sasuke.

* * *

Hey, I made this one really long so that it can make up for the long wait hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter!

Ja Ne!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	6. Chapter 5: Get Together

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Get Together

It has been one month since Hinata was turned into a 5 year-old, a month since Sasuke became a daddy, and last but not least a month since the fan girls started to keep their distance (with the exception of Sakura). Now in that month Sasuke has gotten to know Little Hinata to talk correctly, gotten to know her likes and dislikes, and get her in and out of the water for bath time without get wet or injured.

Now today we see Sasuke and Hinata walking down the streets of Konoha and headed to the training grounds. Today the village had a day off and so many where just lazing about and relaxing. So the Rookie 9 turned 8 decided to meet at training ground 7 and have a bit of fun with Little Hinata. Since they had all been on mission's they had yet to know the new Hinata.

"Daddy, can I take this off now?" The tiny Hyuuga was tugging and biting the child leash that she had been forced into by Sasuke. But little did she know that the leash was infused with his chakra to make sure it stayed on.

"No." The Uchiha male answered as they entered the clearing.

"But I don't like it." Little Hinata pouted as she tried to pull it apart.

"Not my problem. If you learned to behave then you wouldn't have to ware it."

"Sasuke, why did you put a leash on Hinata?" There was a note of hostility as Kiba asked the question.

"Because Hokage-sama said she's not aloud outside of the house without it." Sasuke answered as he stood in front of them. Many of the Rook 8 just looked at him funny at the answer to the question.

"What kind of answer is that?" Kiba retorted back as he took a step forward.

"If you really want to know ask Lee, Neji, and Tenten. I'm not going to explain it again so ask them or shut up." He pulled a scroll from his pocket as he spoke and rolled it out in front of him.

"Ok, any ninja weapons you have on you bring them here." The onyx eyed teen ordered.

"Yeah, like I'm going to hand them over to you." Kiba snorted as he stayed where he was.

"I would do it if I were you." Neji said as he and the rest of Team Guy walked over to the scroll and sealed their weapons away.

"And why is that?" Choji asked as he pulled out a new bag of chips.

"Cause Hinata will steal them. She stole mine right out of my pouch along with a smoke bomb without me even knowing until Sasuke said something. She also found one in Sasuke's house even when it was out of reach and well hidden. She even cut her hair with it, so I'd do as he says if you want her and yourself to feel safe." Tenten explained as she and the rest of her team stepped away from the scroll.

After the information processed through their heads they all rushed to the scroll to seal away everything they had the related to mission gear. Once that was finished Sasuke rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket. "Neji hold her and whatever you do, **DON'T **let go and put your c-h-a-k-r-a into it. You know what happens when she gets free." Neji nodded and took the leash put his chakra into it.

"Why won't it brake?" They toddler whined as she started to chew on it like a puppy with a new shoe.

"Can someone please fill us in? We would like to really know why she has to ware that." Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Well our youthful little friend here will disappear and reappear on a high place like a building. Then she will cry something very un-youthful and tackle that youthful person to the ground and laugh youthfully." **[A/N: You should know who said this (-_-')]**

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Naruto not understanding a word that came out of Lee's mouth.

Tenten smacked Lee upside the head with a glare to the green clad ninja.

"What Lee's trying to say is that when Hinata's **not** on the child leash she'll seek off into the crowd, somehow find her way to the top of a building or the highest stricter, jump off it and yell something inappropriate and tackle them to the ground and laugh. She did it to Guy-sensei when Uchiha gave his report in the Hokage-sama's office a month ago. The phrase she used was and I quote 'You are my slave.' Now apparently she was doing that all the way to Hokage-sama's office the day Uchiha gave that report." Neji explained this time. The faces he got ranged for laughter (Kiba and Naruto), glance to the Hyuuga toddler (Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru), and a blank stare (Shino).

"Ok, everything is set up. We can't leave the clearing unless you ask me, this way Hinata will stay in eye range and still have room to play." Sasuke walked up to them and looked eye level with Hinata.

Everyone seemed to recover as they watched the two, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"How many rules are there when we're outside of the house?" The pale teen asked.

"There are 10 rules daddy." The toddler answered.

"Good, now what are they in order?"

"Rule #1: Don't take candy or toys for strange people. Rule #2: Don't pick pocket other ninjas'. Rule #3: If I find a ninja weapon do not touch it, it may be a trap. Rule #4: Don't eat food off the ground, no matter how good it looks. Rule #5: Don't beat up other kid's, but if they need a beating do it so you don't get caught. Rule #6: Never **EVER** tell daddies home life to the fan girl's. Rule #7: If I have to go potty tell dad right away. Rule #8: Never take stuff from the fan girl's. It may have a mini listening device or a hidden camera in it. Rule #9: Do not be blunt with people, not matter how much I want to say it wait until their out of ear shot or until we get home to say something. And Rule #10: I am part of the Uchiha Clan so I better act like one and not some dobe." Hinata recited as she looked at her daddy to make sure she got them all.

"You are correct." Sasuke smirked as he saw the faces of his friends, then where priceless in his book. Neji was so red that you could roast an egg on it. Sakura was staring on in disbelief. Ino was trying hard not to laugh and was failing. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba looked brain dead. Choji dropped his chips, while Shikamaru and Tenten were starring wide eyed. And if you looked at Shino his eye right was twitching out of control.

"Now what is the punishment if you break these rules?" The Uchiha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No cinnamon rolls for desert, bath time three times a day for 2 weeks, I have to wear a dress or a skirt for the rest of the month, and training will start with the bucket exercise until you say otherwise." She answered with a disgusted look plastered on her face with a slight shiver as she thought about the bath and bucket exercise.

"Good, now go and find something to play with." The second Sasuke unbuckled the child leash Hinata took off towards the group of teen's pulling on Kiba and Shino.

"Come on everyone let's go and play!" And with those words they all seemed to slightly compose themselves and started to play with Little Hinata. But that didn't mean they forgot the rules Sasuke had set for the 5 year-old but they put in the back of their minds and enjoyed the day.

* * *

-Sasuke's Apartment-

The day had gone good in his book. The rest of the group got to meet then new Hinata and found out that she wasn't the same as she was before she was turned into a toddler. Instead of being shy and quite, she was outgoing and loud like a normal kid her age, so to speak. She spoke her mind now unlike before when she would keep her thoughts to herself. The biggest change was that she enjoyed conflict and fighting. When they were playing 'Ninja' she wanted to be the good guy and fight all of them.

The game was going well until Naruto call him a teme and all hell broke loose. She had attacked Naruto for calling teme and was so strong when she was beating him that it had taken all of them just to get the little girl off of him. It was really a sight to behold and even after they had asked her why she had done it her only answer was. "Daddies not a teme, he's not. Daddy is daddy and he's not a teme." Before she started crying and ran into his arms hugging him close like some kind of life line while saying "Daddies not a teme." over and over again until she fell asleep.

Sasuke watched as Little Hinata slept peacefully in his arms. He know that there was no way he would get Hinata to let go of him so he went straight to his bedroom and laid down with the Hyuuga toddler laying on his chest. He waited a few moments before he looked at the toddler one last time before going to sleep. He watched as she snuggled into his chest and whispered "I love you daddy." in her sleep. He was stunned for a moment before a true smiled slipped on to his face.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head before whispering, "I love you too shorty." As his mind slowly drifted off into the world of dreams, while the moon light was beating down ever so slightly on them through the half open curtains.

* * *

Yo! I'm back and I have more where that came from.

Well it's 1:55am and I'm going to bed.

Ja.

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	7. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been reading, writing, and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Dragoon Galaxy

Aki666


	8. IMPORTANT!

Hello my fellow readers,

I have decided that I will have 3 accounts to post my Fanfiction on and they are:

And

Fanfiction well be for the stories that are of their standards. K+ to T stories. So the milder stories will be posted here.

and will be for the M to MA stories, so they will be posted on both of these sights because let's face it at some point Fanfiction is going to crash and burn with the enforce of MA stories not being aloud and the stories I will be putting up with in the next week or 2 will be taken away, so I'm taking steps to have backups.

All of my accounts are under the same pen name: Aki666.

So with that said I'll still be posting on Fanfiction I just have backup plans for when it gets bad.

- Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


End file.
